Destiny Brought Us Together
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: After speaking with the head of the Sohma household, Tohru finds herself visited in secret by Aktio. He has fallen and hard, being cold, he refutes this. But how long will he be able to dodge the subject? Some Yoai for other pairings.
1. Those Two Words

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- First of all, I don't own Fruba! I own like all the books and obsess daily, but other than that...no...I don't own this. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes sence. If you've ever seen the anime series then you might recognize the flashback part. Well, that's it for me...so enjoy your chapter! 

* * *

Chapter 1: Those Two Words

Four figures, one female and three males, slowly walked across the main courtyard towards the front gate, where a fifth figure sat waiting. A shadowed figure with deep slate gray and blue flecked eyes watched as they moved brows furrowed in confusion and thoughts in a whirl.

Akito didn't know what to do; he had not expected the reaction he had received from that girl, that Tohru Honda. Lifting his eyes from the ground he studied her form, her face was lightly flushed from the ordeal which had just passed. Her face was lit with a gentle smile as she spoke to Shigure and Hatori, all the while glancing reassuringly towards Yuki. The wind blew softly, causing her silky brown locks to dance gracefully about her face. Akito's eyes drifted to his still trembling hand, he could still remember what her hair had felt like between his fingers, 'like whipped silk.' Hearing the familiar and annoying voice of Kyo, '_that cursed creature...that...monster_,' Akito's eyes snapped back to the four that had just come to a stop before the exit.

Kyo had just reached their side and was asking about what had happened, Tohru simply shook her head and smiled. That seemed to placate him, for he turned and started to argue with Yuki. Akito felt one of his fists clench in anger and frustration, '_why...why was this happening, how am I supposed to react to this? I am God damn it! Why can't I control that girl, what's so special about her and how can she have this effect on me?_' He felt the warm tingle of blood flow over his fingers and drip into a small pool upon the floor at his feet. He continued to watch as Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, and Kyo passed through the gate, Tohru simply stood there. Akito was about to turn away to go and find someone to hit or something to break, that was when Tohru suddenly turned about.

Akito froze to the spot as her aquamarine eyes clashed with his, for what seemed to be an eternal moment; their eyes remained locked. Akito's hands slacked and he felt a strange calm flow through his body, quelling all of his anger. Tohru smiled, her eyes sparkled brightly and then she turned away, taking the remaining steps and disappearing around the corner. Akito slowly sank to his knees, a cross between awe and confusion appeared upon his pale face. '_How...how can she do that, one look, only one. That was all it took..._' Akito heard someone approach behind him and shifted his features to his normal coldness. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes were greeted with the deep red hair and burnt sienna eyes of the rooster.

"What do you want Kureno, if you have forgotten, today you are free to do as you wish." The man simply looked back, no emotion appearing in his eyes. Akito growled and rushed to his feet, clasping the taller mans throat in his slim fingers; Akito pinned him to the wall. "Answer me when I speak to you!" Kureno still remained silent, his eyes turned away. Akito gritted his teeth as he dug his nails into the flesh of the rooster's neck, drawing four streams of blood. Moments passed as Akito glared at him, anger flowing through every vein in his body. Gradually, Kureno's eyes met his own and Akito recoiled at what he saw. There were many conflicting emotions flashing through his dark eyes, but one stood out among the rest. Hope.

"What is it! Answer me damn you!" Akito dug his nails deeper and started to rotate them, earning a wince of pain from the taller man. "Akito, I have a request..." Kureno started to cough, Akito released him and backed away immediately. Small flecks of blood splattered across his palm as he coughed roughly. Akito turned and looked out across the garden, his voice low. "What is this request?" A moment of silence passed before he got his answer, "I wish to meet Tohru Honda." Akito's whole body quaked at the mention of her name, closing his eyes, he could still see her soft smile and tear streaked face when she had looked up at him. Uttering those two words that had radically mixed up all the emotions he had towards her, all the hatred dissipated as her voice rang in his ears, '_your alive_.'

"Do as you want..." moving past Kureno, Akito entered the house and immediately went to that same waiting room, where Tohru had just recently been. Entering the room, Akito shut the door and sank to the floor, his back resting against the door. He then let his mind wander, all the words Tohru had spoken came back to him, making him think all over again.

Flashback-

Tohru's tears fell to the floor as her words reached Akito's ears, "It must have been very painful Akito being told the day you were born, you were going to die. It must have been so painful." Akito gritted his teeth as he felt old and very painful memories flood through his mind; he tightened his grip on Tohru's hair, hard. "What was! What do you know about it!" Akito glared down at her, his hatred for her filling his eyes. "You're right...I can't even imagine how...awful it would be to know something like that, or how terrifying. Shigure, and Yuki, and Kyo. I'm sure they feel the same way. And Hatori too. And when you pass away we'll be sad."

Akito looked at her in slight shock, but could feel his anger quickly returning. "We'll be very sad to loose you. And so" Akito stopped her midsentence with a morbid chuckle. "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live thanks to me, they all hope I'll be gone quickly. I was born in order to die, that's what was decided." Tohru tried to look up at him but his hand kept her from doing so, "but why? Who decided it had to be like that? Akito, right now you're alive aren't you?" "Alive? You call this being alive, do you? It's been decided, it's been decided. And they never even asked me!" Akito struggled in Yuki and Shigure's grip as he attempted to slap Tohru for her insolence.

"I...I didn't know my mom was going to die..." Akito didn't want to hear this, he started jerking her hair, "Silence! Stop talking!" He glared over towards the still kneeling Hatori, " Hatori, I want you to erase this girls memory. Do it, now!" When the man made no move Akito became absolutely furious, "Hatori!" That was when Tohru's soft voice continued, "I wanted her to live a long time. I wanted her to be here to watch me." Akito could feel panic rising inside himself, something about her crying pained him to watch, "stop crying! Stop it, stop crying!" Akito was loosing strength as Tohru's words slowly sank in.

Tohru's tear filled eyes slowly met his panicked ones, "I don't know what your families curse is, but...I'm happy. I'm happy that I know you...Akito. And I don't regret meeting you, or anyone, not at all." Tohru's eyes locked with his and Akito felt something stir deep inside his heart. "I want to know you, please tell me how you feel. Even if you're angry, or bitter, or frustrated. That's okay. Because the important thing is, right now Akito...your alive."

Akito felt his eyes widen at her words as his hand slackened and Tohru's hair fell free from his fingers. Akito felt something inside him snap at her words, as he started to loose himself within her bottomless oceanlike eyes. They somehow made him feel calm, this was all too new, he didn't know what to do or how to react to this. He decided to do the only thing he could do, punching both Shigure and Yuki away from him, Akito kept his eyes trained on Tohru as he backed away slowly. His back nearing the wall, he tried to think of something to say, but all that passed his lips were three words, "I don't know."

End Flashback-

Akito looked across the room as he felt tears run unchecked down his cheeks, he had never cried, never. "Tohru..." looking down at his hands, Akito felt disgusted with himself, he felt so unclean. '_Compared to her, I suppose I am unclean..._' Akito crawled across the floor on his hands and knees to where Tohru had sat. Her tears still glittered like pools of crystal upon the floor, he watched, entranced as one of his own joined hers. As he moved to situate himself better, he felt his hand brush against something. Looking over he saw that it was the blue ribbon Tohru had worn that day, it was slightly tattered and a few strands of her hair lay across it. He scooped it up into his fingers and rubbed the material gently, feeling it's silken texture against his skin.

Akito remained that way for a couple hours when he heard Hatori calling his name; this snapped him out of his daze. After pocketing the ribbon, Akito whipped away his tears and left the room, taking one final glance at Tohru's tears. With that he left down the hallway and soon reached his room, Momiji was jumping about Hatori and squealing loudly. Gritting his teeth against the noise, Akito pushed past and into his room, he walked over and sat upon his bed as Hatori placed his dinner before him. Hearing something about '_medicine_' and '_right back_' Akito started eating and soon found his mind wondering again. This time he was thinking about what Tohru's cooking might taste like but he soon shook away the thought. Just as he had finished his dinner, Hatori returned with a needle and some pills in hand. Used to this daily routine, Akito laid back on his bed and looked at the wall, trying to force his thoughts off of Tohru but only succeeding in thinking about her more.

When Hatori had finally left and he was all-alone, he let his emotions show as he ran over what she had said yet again. This time another part of what she said struck a chord in his mind, '_I want to know you, please tell me how you feel. Even if your angry, or bitter, or frustrated_.' He found himself wondering what she was like as well, this slowly brought him to a conclusion as he pulled himself out of the bed and went about dressing in some street clothes. '_I want to get to know her and I want her to know me...I can't believe I really feel this way_.' Once he finished, he slowly crept out of the main house; he didn't want the other's to know. He already felt like he was degrading himself enough for even wanting to be in her presence, let alone get to know her. Reaching the street, Akito hurried along as he made his way to Shigure's house to pay Tohru Honda a nice little bedroom call. He had no idea that by him making this decision that he set in motion something that he never thought would ever occur, not even in a million years.

* * *

A/N- Finito! So...whatch'a think? Hope it works for you, I like how it turned out myself. Till Next Time...Ja Ne! 


	2. Melting The Ice

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- Man, it's been a long while since I have been updating. Sorry about the wait guys, been really busy lately. Hope this chapter makes up for it though! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Melting The Ice

Akito cursed himself for the millionth time as he finally found a way onto Shigure's roof without having to go inside or make a lot of noise. '_Why am I even doing this?_' In order to get onto the roof he had to climb on the side, luckily there was a ladder already there. Once on the roof, Akito crept quietly down the side of the building, towards the first of three windows. As he reached the first he looked inside, a confused look marred his face at what he saw. The cat, Kyo, was curled up in a ball on the floor with a small stuffed figure of a rat. '_Why does that beast have that...if not to destroy it?_' Shaking his head, Akito decided to worry about that new development later, right now he was here for a reason and he was going to do it. Sliding quickly past Kyo's window, Akito continued down the roof towards the second window. Just as before, he glanced in and was rather shocked at what he saw.

Yuki was still awake, if just barely. He was clutching a slightly torn jacket to his chest as he laid down upon the bed, Akito almost jumped when he heard him speak. "Kyo...my Kyo..." Akito suppressed a growl as he felt his fist clench in anger and slight confusion. '_Yuki_ _likes that monster...never! I will not allow this, but I came here to speak with that girl. I will take care of these two later_.' Bending low, Akito moved away from Yuki's window before he went berserk and continued down to the last window. Slowly getting to his feet, Akito leaned over and looked inside. His breath caught as he let his hand reach up and touch the glass of the window. Tohru was laying on her bed curled comfortably in her blankets, her hair was fanned out behind her head while her lips were slightly parted as her soft breath passed through them. Shaking his head to get rid of the sudden onslot of thoughts, Akito rapped gently on the window hoping that no one else heard it.

It took about a minute before Tohru stirred and looked over, she shot up in her bed almost automatically at seeing him standing there looking innocently back at her. She seemed frozen in place as her questioning eyes searched his own for an answer to such a late call. Akito shifted impatiently as he waited for her to open the window and allow him inside, but instead she seemed content to just gape dumbly at him. Gritting his teeth in annoyance he pointed to the lock on the other side of the window, his eyes flashing with warning if she didn't obey. '_Idiot, nothing but a mindless idiot...then why did you come here?_' Akito pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind as he watched the realization dawn on Tohru. A soft blush lit her cheeks as she scrambled out of bed and quickly padded over, an almost inaudible squeak could be heard as she disengaged the lock and slid the window open.

Akito moved quickly, not allowing Tohru to lodge any protest as he ducked inside her room. Tohru only stood there, her eyes trained on the floor as that same light blush still feathered her soft cheeks. Akito's hands itched to touch her skin, to feel her creamy flesh under his nimble touch. Trembling lightly, Akito shut the window for her and stalked over to her bed, sitting on the edge he eyed the room with muted interest. The walls were bare and painted a sickening white, but there was a small yet rather worn dresser that sat in one corner of the room. '_Adequate_,' was all he could come up with to describe it. Turning his eyes back to Tohru, Akito let out an impatient click of the tongue when he noticed that she was shyly glancing between him and the floor. "Are you going to sit down or just stand there all day gaping like an idiot?" Tohru let out a gasp as she rushed over and nearly tripped as she landed upon the bed at his side, her nightgown flying around her and smacking Akito right in the face.

Akito was utterly speechless as Tohru proceeded to burden him with thousands of heartfelt apologies. After a few moments though, Akito finally came to his senses as he got up from the bed and glared at her, "enough with the apologies! You're giving me a headache." Rubbing his temples, Akito saw something-blue catch his eye. Without another thought, Akito moved over to the desk that sat at one side of the room against the wall, upon it rested a worn and beaten blue baseball cap. It seemed very familiar to him, as he reached to pick it up Tohru suddenly snatched it away and held it cradled against her chest.

"Please don't hurt it…this hat means so much to me." Akito stared at the hat for several seconds before he turned and sat back down on Tohru's bed, his eyes focussed upon the floor. "Tell me…why is that hat so…important?" Tohru's head snapped up at the sincerity in Akito's voice, she started at him her eyes contemplative and confused. The silence seemed to last forever, feeling his anger boiling up, Akito focused his eyes on Tohru and was surprised to see a soft smile lighting up her face. A light blush flushed across his cheeks and Akito averted his eyes quickly, hoping that she didn't catch the flicker of unmasked emotion on his face. "Answer the question woman, before I…" no matter how he tried Akito couldn't finish his comment, '_damn…what am I doing?_'

A soft laugh filled the air, causing Akito to jerk slightly where he sat, '_what is she laughing about?_' "It's alright, I'll tell you…as long as…" Akito's brows knit as he lifted his head and looked at Tohru, she had a finger tapping her bottom lip as she gazed into the far corner of the room. "As long as what?" "Hmmm? Oh! Sorry…I'll tell you, but you have to tell me something about yourself as well. Is that alright with you?" Intrigued, Akito simply nodded his head and watched as Tohru approached. She sat next to him and set the hat in her lap, then leaning backwards on her hands she looked across the room.

"When I was little, I used to get teased a lot by other kids, mostly the boys. One day I ran from them and got lost in an alley, I was so scared that I stayed there the whole night. When morning came I awoke to the sight of a boy, I was so happy that I ran to talk to him but he ran from me. Not wanting to be alone, I followed and almost lost him several times, but he'd always appear as if he wanted me to follow him. Eventually he came to a stop and as I went to speak to him he set this hat upon my head, I looked up to see that he was gone. I was about to run again when I noticed the sign on the house at my side," Tohru ran a finger gently over the rim of the hat. "I was home…that boy had lead me from that alley to my house and I never got a chance to thank him. My friends tell me that I might meet him again, but as long as I have this hat, I will be content with him remaining but a memory."

She let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes and smiled at Akito, he only looked at her with a surprised expression. After a moment or so passed, he lifted a hand and slowly took the hat from Tohru's lap, he then examined it closely and soon dropped it onto the floor as he clutched his head in pain. Akito's head was aching horribly as he tried to shake it off, but then he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. Turning his head, Akito was surprised yet again when Tohru's eyes were filled with worry and fear. "Are you alright Akito…do you need anything, can I help?"

Suddenly Akito's eyes widened as he was struck with a memory that he thought he had repressed. A grim look came to his face as he sat up straight and looked down at the hat lying at his feet. "It's my turn to tell you something from my past…I think I have the very memory that might interest you." He could see the look of confusion marring her features, as she looked at him in slight curiosity.

"This was several years ago, when I was young, a time that I don't care to remember." Turning his eyes from Tohru, Akito looked at the wall just as she had done, '_I can't believe I am saying this!_' "I was very sick at the time and was having Hatori drive me so that we could find Yuki, he had…esca…I mean…been out all night. We were worried when he didn't return in that morning, so I made Hatori and Shigure take me with them when they went looking for him. The only description we had of him was from Kyo, Yuki had taken his clothing and favorite hat." Akito could feel Tohru tense next to him and he asked himself again why he was saying this, but he could only continue, now that he had begun.

"We found him after much searching, he was standing before a small house in a rural part of town. I could see him out of the window, he was placing the hat upon a small girls head. He then turned and sighed us, he tried to run but Hatori caught him and tossed him into the back seat with me. I asked him what he thought he was doing…all he said was that he just wished to help someone. I didn't understand him at the time, but as we drove off I watched as that same little girl was embraced by her mother and taken into the house. I watched Yuki the whole way home and all he did was look out the window."

Akito turned to face Tohru, "He was the one who gave you that hat, I knew that it was familiar. He doesn't know about it does he…" Tohru nodded her head as she bent and picked up the hat. "I'm glad…that you told me. Yuki hasn't changed much from what you've said, but…you being sick, that must have been really hard for you." Akito chuckled dryly as he looked away, "it isn't anything important, I was born with this and nothing can ever change that. It's something I've come to terms with." "That doesn't make it right Akito, you deserve a chance at being happy and healthy. If…if it will help, I'll come and visit at the main house…maybe I can prepare this special remedy that my mother taught me beforeshe died. That is…if it will help you out." Tohru blushed lightly as she got up and placed the hat back where it was before.

Akito stared at Tohru in shock, '_she…she would do that…for me? I really must be going soft, I…no…it's probably just her pity…but that look in her eye_.' "You hardly know me Tohru…how…how can you be so kind to a total stranger?" Akito didn't know what to do, he had never expected this outcome. Tohru simply smiled, "I don't consider you to be a stranger Akito, you're my friend…and friends always help each other." Akito's head began to ache again as he felt his heartbeat increase, his eyes wide and shocked. "I…I…I don't know what to say…I've never really, had a friend before. In fact, I've never had any friends whatsoever. I could never trust someone enough to let them get close…but with you…I…just don't know what to do." '_I just don't know..._'

* * *

A/N- There you have it. I hope that I didn't move too fast, but it was needed to get the characters where I needed them to be. I hopw you liked it, the next chapter is in the works, so until then, Ja Ne! 


	3. Making and Keeping A Promise

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- Oi! Here we are again at another chapt of DBUT, heh, anyway...I don't own Fruba, the guys are cool and all, but sorry. Well, this chapt came along pretty well, sorry it took so long though, you know me and my muses...we never can get anything done on time, gomen...T.T

But enough of that! Now onto why you're here, enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Making and Keeping A Promise

The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon when Akito decided that it was about time he left before they got caught together like this. The very thought of leaving though made him quiver in pure anger, '_I don't wish to leave her here to cook and clean like some common slave girl, but I cannot bring her back with me, for now I must allow this whether I like it or not_.'

Getting to his feet, Akito started towards the window when Tohru gripped his arm, halting him. Looking down at her, he couldn't stop the small smile that drifted onto his lips, "what is it Tohru, I have to get going before the others wake up."

Tohru blushed when she saw his smile, immediately releasing his arm and glancing away embarrassedly.

"Uh…are you, going to come again tonight…" letting her eyes drift up slowly to meet Akito's, Tohru was surprised when his smile widened.

"Of course Tohru…you're my friend now…aren't you?" Tohru nodded her head emphatically and Akito chuckled at that, his eyes filled with barely contained mirth.

'_I think I see why I wanted to talk with her, I feel comfortable talking to her and it seems that she is comfortable around me. She wasn't like this before, she has changed…but I wonder if I will be able to continue to sneak here like this. Would she come to the main house to meet with me often if I asked?_'

Deciding that it would be best to ask, rather then hold it back, Akito gripped Tohru's chin in one hand and turned it so that she would look him in the eye.

"Tohru, if I sent for you to come to the main house, would you come and talk with me?"

Her blush deepening, Tohru shook lightly as she hesitantly smiled, "y…yes. I…I would."

Pleased with her response, Akito ran his thumb over her cheek, savoring the soft feel of her skin beneath his fingertips. Without his notice, his hand drifted up her face, brushing her bangs out of her face and behind her ear.

Tohru shivered under his gentle touch, but she couldn't understand the sensations that were rising in the pit of her stomach, she had never felt like this around the others.

It was different, she felt safe and happy around Yuki and Kyou but now…with Akito acting the way he was, with that gentle look in his eyes...

Tohru felt weird, like there was something new that was stirring deep inside her, but she didn't know what it could mean.

Hearing the other occupants of the house starting to stir, Akito pulled away with a jerk, his eyes filled with anger and frustration. He could feel something inside of him demanding that he stay put, but as he heard the door next to Tohru's open he knew that was not an option.

Turning to look at a still dazed Tohru, Akito let out a sigh as he moved to the window and slid it open. Sitting on the sill, he glared outside, not wanting Tohru to see how much this was affecting him.

"Tohru…"

Jerking at the broken and strained sound of Akito's voice, Tohru whirled around finding him at the window, his back to her. A sudden desperation rushed through her as she ran over to his side, grabbing the edge of his shirt as she came to a stop.

"When will I see you again…I mean, I'd like to see you again soon, if you'll allow it…"

Pushing his sudden desire to embrace her away, Akito grit his teeth, then turned his head to look at Tohru, she was biting her lip and was looking away her expression one of embarrassment and worry.

'_God damn it! What am I supposed to do…I've never dealt with anything like this before. From her expression she is worried about me…no one is ever worried about me like this, at least the others aren't._'

Reaching his hand over, Akito gripped Tohru's chin, turning her head so that she would look him in the eye again. Her warm and normally cheerful eyes were filled with unshed tears, uncertainty and restrained sorrow clearly shown, that was something that Akito couldn't stand to see.

"Tohru…I promise that you'll get to see me again. Just don't cry and don't worry, please."

Trembling still, a small yet soft smile slowly drifted across her lips as she lifted a shaky hand, placing her hand over Akito's. Akitocalmed at her warm touch, his eyes meeting hers as he slowly started to lean forewords, his bangs brushing against Tohru's.

Their breath mingled as Tohru moved foreword as well, her lips trembling as Akito's lips almost touched hers. Her eyes drifting shut, Tohru's right hand slid up Akito's arm and came to a rest upon his shoulder. Akito nose now brushing against Tohru's, he tilted his head and his lips brushed against Tohru's.

A shock like lightning surged through Akito's body, causing his whole body to shake, Tohru's trembling increased as she let out a soft gasp. Taking a deep breath, Akito leaned in more preparing to kiss Tohru officially.

Suddenly a knock at the door followed by a muffled call sounded, breaking apart immediately, Akito backed away from Tohru. His hands falling limply at his sides, his eyes wide in realization of what he had just done.

'_Holly shit! I just kissed her! Why in the hell did I do that…what is happening to me? I need to get out of here, I have to figure this out._'

Tohru's face was deep crimson, as she looked over at the door and then back to Akito. She knew that moment had come, but she really didn't like it.

"I…I hav…have to go now. I promise I will come to see you again Tohru," approaching Tohru, Akito touched her cheek once before he turned and walked back to the window, crawling outside. Looking back in, he kept his expression neutral, "goodbye Tohru." Akito then disappeared from the window, unable to stop herself, Tohru ran over and looked outside.

From where she was standing, she was able to watch Akito as he walked across the roof and when he neared the end he moved swiftly to the ground. Unconsciously her grip upon the window's sill tightened as she watched Akito turn and disappear into the nearby trees.

Hearing the knock at her door again, this time more persistent, Tohru grudgingly moved away from the window, silently hoping that Akito would come to see her as soon as possible.

Turning from his clear view of Shigure's house, Akito grit his teeth as a headache hit him suddenly. Pushing the pain away, he began his trek back to the main house, thinking over what had just come over him.

'_I just wished to speak with her, nothing more and now I don't want to leave her side. I can't understand why this has happened…but I cannot let anyone know of this._'

Seeing Hatsuharu, Hiro and Momiji exiting the grounds, a sudden idea hit Akito. His headache disappearing, Akito moved with purpose through the garden, heading directly to Hatori's house.

Hatori was working on that month's journal of which of the zodiac members had taken ill, that way he could be able to order what medicines that he needed.

Not even bothering to knock or announce himself, Akito slammed the door to Hatori's office open, catching the doctor off guard.

Jumping in his seat at the sudden intrusion, Hatori whirled about to see Akito standing there with a eerie smirk on his lips.

"Akito, what do I owe for such an early visit…is something the matter?"

Feeling uniquely happy, Akito leaned against the doorframe, his smirk turning into a smile.

"I just thought that I would inform you before I went out visiting."

Hatori's eyes widened at that as he approached Akito cautiously, "And who, may I ask are you going to visit?"

Chuckling, Akito turned his back to Hatori, gripping the doorknob.

"Why…to see Miss. Honda of course. It's about time that I went to see her after that display of hers, besides, I haven't seen Yuki since that day either. Also, don't try to stop me, or I swear…" turning his head, Akito gave Hatori an evil glare, "…you'll live to regret it."

The door sliding shut before him, Hatori sank to the ground, his hands clasped to his face.

'_Please don't let him do anything rash...please kami..._'

She couldn't understand why she was acting like this, today was no different than yesterday, or the day before. So why did she feel like something was about to happen, something really big?

Shaking her head for what had to be the millionth time that morning, Tohru went back to slicing the seaweed before her. Hana and Uo glanced at one another in worry as they watched Tohru finish cutting the seaweed.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Uo stopped Tohru by gripping her upper arm. "Tohru…what's wrong, I mean, you're acting different today. All you keep on doing is glancing off and sighing, has something happened, did someone hurt you!"

Bursting to her feet, Uo clenched a fist as she glanced around them, her expression thunderous. Her eyes flying wide, Tohru gripped Uo's wrist, shaking her head emphatically.

"N…no, it's not that Uo-chan, no one has harmed me at all. Please sit down Uo-chan…"

Sighing, Uo sat back down her expression still one of concern. Hana on the other hand had been watching Tohru closely and had come to a conclusion.

"Tohru…who is he?"

Jerking at that question, a blush stained Tohru's cheeks as she looked down into her lap, trying to keep calm. But Uo made that option fly out the window when she leaned over and decided to press the subject.

"What do you mean '_he_' Hana-chan?"

Getting to her feet, Tohru bowed, "umm…I'll be right back, I just have to use the restroom real quick. Don't worry about me."

Turning, she then made her way outside of the classroom. Moving down the halls she exited the building and stepped out into the school courtyard. She was deep in thought as she started walking, hoping that the fresh air would not only cool her off, but help her decide what to do.

The wind blew gently, lifting her hair and causing it to drift about her face. It wasn't what one would call a hot day, it was just slightly warm out and the breeze gave it that nice finishing touch.

Tohru had been so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she failed to hear the approach of someone, it wasn't until a hand gripped her shoulder that she was brought out of those same thoughts.

"Who..."

"It's me Tohru, I promised that I'd come see you again."

Whirling about, Tohru's face lit up as her eyes focused upon Akito's face. He had a gentle look in his eyes, but his face was utterly neutral.

"Akito, I'm glad you kept your promise, but what are you doing here though?" Unable to stay still anymore, Tohru's hand lifted and touched Akito's forehead, running down to brush against his hair.

Virtually clueless on how he should react, Akito just glanced about before leaning forewords, letting his forehead touch Tohru's.

"I wanted to ask you something important. But it will mean lying to the others…would you be willing to do that?"

Stunned, Tohru looked down as she thought over her answer. A couple of minutes passed before she lifted her head and gave Akito a tentative smile.

"Yes…I would, but only if no one gets hurt."

She didn't know what it was that Akito was asking from her, but she was willing to go along with it, for his sake '_or so she thought_.'

Smiling, Akito chuckled lightly, '_she hardly knows me and is willing to trust me implicitly, no wonder I have such an urge to be with her, she is special._'

"Alright then. But first things first, Tohru, would you be willing to move into the main house and live with me there?"

Tohru's expression imeadeately turned to that of shock as she stared at Akito for several long moments, as if trying to figure out if this was a dream orwas real. The school bell then rang, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Taking a deep breath, Tohru let her eyes close, "y…yes. I am willing to live with you…but I do have one question…" Looking back up at him, Tohru stepped closer, her hands cupping Akito's face.

"Why did you k…"

"Akito!"

* * *

A/N- I know I am evil by leaving it off here, but I just had too! Gomen...T.T...Anyway, I hope Akito isn't too ooc, after all, he is experiencing all this stuff for the first time and something else is pushing him to become closer with Tohru. But what exactly will be explained later, that's it for now! Any questions or comments, just leave me a review or if you want a sooner response, send me a pm. Till next time then...Ja Ne! O. 


	4. No Longer Alone

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- Yo! Sorry about the really and I mean, really long wait, I hope you guys will still read this though...anyway I don't own fruba, never did. 

So, without further ado, enjoy chapt 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: No Longer Alone

Both jerking away from one another, Akito and Tohru turned to see that they had just gained an audience.

Yuki was glaring at Akito and Kyou was at his side, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hana, and Uo right behind them. Their expressions clueless and worried.

"Y…Yuki-kun…uh…what are you doing out here?"

Her hands clutched together before her, Tohru's face turned a deep red, her eyes focusing upon the ground at her feet.

'_Why are they out here now? Please don't make it so Akito has to leave...I don't want to be alone..._'

Narrowing his eyes at the disruption, Akito stepped in front of Tohru, blocking her from everyone's view. Letting a cold smile cross his lips, he tilted his head to the side as he gazed at everyone before him.

"Hello Yuki, what do I owe this…honor?"

Gritting his teeth, Yuki clenched his fist as he glared at Akito. At his side, Kyou shifted to where he was facing Akito as well, his expression full of spite.

"To answer your question Miss. Honda, class just ended and I was looking for you. But…what are you doing here Akito, what have you done to Miss. Honda?"

Snickering, Akito turned to where his back was to Yuki, Kyou and the others. Lifting Tohru's chin, he gave her a smile as he leaned a little closer, "remember…don't tell them anything about us talking before, just go a long with me."

Nodding her head, Tohru returned the smile. Turning again, Akito stepped to the side and glanced over at Haru.

"Just visiting, after all…it was the only way I could repay her for coming to see me. Haru, Momiji…who are these ladies behind you, it is rude not to introduce them."

Flinching, Momiji gripped Haru's arm, moving closer to him. Haru merely glanced down at him once before jutting a thumb at the two behind him, he could tell something was up, but totally refused to let anyone else know about it.

"These are Tohru's friends…they…"

Stepping foreword, Tohru smiled gently, "Akito-san, this is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

A smirk struggled to appear upon his lips as he noticed the looks those two were giving him. Forcing it down he gave a half bow, "It's a pleasure. Now, Miss. Honda…may I have a moment?" Turning to face Tohru, Akito waited.

Trembling again in anticipation, Tohru swallowed thickly, "S…sure…I'll be right back."

Bowing to the others she turned to Akito, he nodded his head and started walking around the side of a building, she only followed.

Once they were all the way around and out of the sight of the others, Akito turned to face Tohru, his eyes soft and gentle. He never wanted to give Tohru that cold and damaging look that he just gave everyone else, '_she deserves better._'

"Tohru…thank you for saying that you'll stay with me, but I wanted to warn you now…when you come, the other's must think it is by force. Do you understand?"

Tohru's eyes widened at that, but other than that, you could hardly tell if she was affected by what he told her or not. A moment passed before Tohru looked down and let out a sigh, lifting her head, Akito could see determination and her resolve shinning in her eyes.

"Yes…I understand Akito, but I want to do it anyway. I want to stay at your side…I feel more alive when I am with you, no matter what it takes, I am with you."

Shocked, yet happy, Akito reached out and took Tohru's hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Akito gave her a true smile of happiness.

"Thank you Tohru…but we best get back to the others, remember, just go along with what I do."

Nodding her head, Tohru nearly frowned when Akito released her hand and started foreword. Taking a deep breath and silently asking the other's for forgiveness, Tohru followed after Akito as they walked back into the open and towards the others.

Hana and Uo were talking, Haru was being held in a headlock by Kyou and Momiji was trying to pry them apart. Yuki was standing by himself with his arms crossed over his chest, anger seemed to be radiating off of him.

Clearing his throat, Akito caught everyone's attention, "Miss. Honda will be leaving with me…we have unfinished…business to take care of, so if any of you have anything to say, please do so now."

Unable to keep herself from turning away from the looks that Hana and Uo were sending her, Tohru took a step closer to Akito for support and thus caught Yuki's attention.

"What did you do Akito, what did you do to her?!"

Yuki's fists were clenched and he was sending Akito his most hateful glare, he even started approaching nor caring that Uo or Hana were there, moving towards Tohru as if he was trying to get between her and Akito.

Seeing this, Akito moved quickly. Just as Yuki was about to reach Tohru, he roughly gripped Yuki's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I haven't done anything to her…now, if you will excuse us, we have to be leaving now. Come on Miss. Honda, we're leaving."

Shoving Yuki away, Akito turned his back to him, Tohru looked undeceive for a moment before she gave a nod of her head and turned her back upon the others as well. All the while silently hoping that the others would forgive her in the end for what she was going to do.

"Tohru! Wait!"

Jerking at the betrayed sounds in Uo and Hana's voices, Tohru turned slightly to look back at them, they both were looking at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"W…where are you going Tohru?"

Not wanting to break her promise to Akito and with a heavy heart, Tohru turned away and started walking, but what happened next surprised and impressed her greatly.

Akito didn't wish Tohru's friends to hate her, so he turned to face her friends and bowed deeply, '_why the hell am I doing this?_' Ignoring his own thoughts, Akito continued, he'd sort this all out later for now he just wanted to get Tohru out of here.

"She will be accompanying me to my home, I swear that no harm will come to her so you hadn't worry. You may also come to visit her if you wish, Yuki and the other's can show you the way. Until then, we must be going now."

Turning again, Akito looked over at Tohru, she still had a surprised look in her eyes and Akito had to fight down a smile of triumph.

Noticing that she was now being looked at, Tohru felt a blush stain her cheeks as she moved to Akito's side, shifting uncontrollably as his eyes seemed to wrack her form continuously.

'_She seems rather embarrassed…that blush only increases how adorable she looks right now, damn…better get moving so that I can have her alone again._'

"Let's go…"

Nodding her head, Tohru followed at Akito's side as he started forewords and moving across the courtyard, leaving behind a group of confused and angered people.

They walked for several minutes in silence, but as they neared the main house, Akito came to a stop and seeing this Tohru did as well. He simply turned and gave her a look, before reaching out a hand and gripping hers, flashing her a smirk he took off running.

Tohru kept up as best as she could considering that Akito was darting between trees and bushes making his way towards his side of the house, but Tohru found it weird that Akito seemed to be healthier than she had ever seen him before. Not to mention that he was being completely graceful as he ran, as if he was born to run, but what really got to her was the look of happiness in Akito's eyes as he ran.

This thought brought a gentle smile to her face and Akito noticed it immediately, stopping next to a mailbox, Akito turned to face her completely. Unable to stop himself, he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek, sending a dark blush across Tohru's face.

"What is it Tohru…" his voice was soft and gentle as he ran his thumb in a small circle upon her cheek, Tohru shivered at how gentle he was being and her face burned even darker with a blush.

"Umm…I…I just wanted to say that you're…" taking a deep breath, Tohru clenched her eyes shut as she forced the words past her lips and ended up practically yelling them in Akito's face. "You're very graceful when you run!"

Immediately Akito's eyes blew wide and Tohru pressed her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as well, '_I can't believe I just did that! I was so…rude, I need to apologize._'

"Akito, I…I'm sor…" Tohru was cut off when Akito pressed his lips to hers, for a few moments Tohru could only blink in surprise but when she realized what was going on, her blush returned with a vengeance and she couldn't help but let her eyes drift shut as she pressed back into the kiss.

For several moments neither moved for fear that the other would pull away, but as both realized that they would need to breathe soon, they both pulled out of the rather awkward but still welcome kiss.

When Akito's eyes opened one look at Tohru's face told him exactly what he had just done, but it didn't make sence to him. '_I know I have been wishing to kiss her for a while…but why did I? Isn't she just a friend to me and nothing more? Nothing makes sence anymore…but…I, I don't regret that kiss, in fact I am glad I did it. At least now she knows I have an interest in her…but what that is exactly I need to figure out, maybe sooner than I thought…_'

Tohru let her eyes open as she looked to the ground at her feet, her hand rising to touch her still moist lips, '_did…did he really just, kiss me?_' A small smile crossed Tohru's lips at that, '_my first kiss…Akito…_'

Her eyes drifted up to gaze upon Akito, his eyes were unfocused and apparently he was lost in thought, Tohru was glad for this as she let her eyes roam over his still form. Tohru's blush darkened as she found that Akito was rather attractive, something that Tohru hadn't really thought about before, but now…she didn't know quite what to think ...

* * *

A/N- And there it is...I hope that this made up for the wait, anyway, I'm halfway done with the next chapt, but it won't come out until after christmas and new years...sorry, anyway, till next time...Ja Ne! 


	5. Regrets and Fears

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- Welcome to chapter 5 of DBUT. I am really sorry about the really long wait, but what with having to move twice in two weeks and having to get a new computer, I haven't had much time to write, let a lone update. So forgive me...

Disclaimer- Fruba doesn't belong to me, only the story does...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy this chapt!

* * *

Chapter 5: Regrets and Fears

Hatori couldn't believe his eyes, he'd been sitting in his office when Akito burst in yet again but this time he had someone with him, but Hatori hadn't expected it to be Tohru Honda of all people.

"Hatori, I want you to go to Shigure's and get all of Miss. Honda's belongings and bring them here, she's moving in." A smile broke out on Akito's face and Hatori felt a shiver run up his spine as he gulped unconsciously.

After a moment though, Hatori's eyes drifted over to Tohru only to find that she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the floor with an unreadable expression on her face.

Confused and concerned, Hatori gave Akito a measuring look, "what brought this up all of a sudden Akito?" Akito narrowed his eyes as the smile disappeared from his face, "I do not need to explain anything to you Hatori, just do as I have told you, that's all you need to know."

Deeming this the end to the conversation, Akito tightened his grip upon Tohru's hand before turning and stomping back out the door. After leading Tohru back across the garden and to his personal house, Akito slowly released her hand as he turned to face her.

"Well that went well…Tohru? Tohru, what is it? What's wrong?" Concerned, Akito reached out a hand and lifted Tohru's head only to find her lovely eyes swirling with fear and what looked to be shame as well.

Tohru didn't know what to tell Akito as he looked into her eyes, she felt her stomach clench in pain at the memory of what she had just done, but seeing the trusting look in his eyes made her want to tell him.

"I…I'm scared Akito…I, I think the others will hate me now. We should have just told them the truth, now…I don't know what to do…" her voice was low and Akito could hear the stressed tone to it.

Not knowing what else to do, Akito lead Tohru the rest of the way back to his house, once they were alone and with no prying eyes to bother them then Akito would talk to her, only then.

He had a reputation to uphold after all.

It took a few moments before both Tohru and himself were behind closed doors, releasing Tohru's hand slowly, Akito walked over to his futon and watched as Tohru continued to stand, her soft eyes focused upon her feet.

Feeling his worry only deepen, Akito sat down and rested his arms upon his folded legs, "Tohru…what is really bothering you?"

Jerking where she stood, Tohru closed her eyes as she turned her head away, her hands fisted at her sides. '_I knew that some day I would have to tell someone…that someday I would need to open up, but…can I?_'

Akito could only wait and hope that Tohru would deal with her demons soon, normally he'd yell or throw something in anger for not getting an immediate answer, but this was Tohru and he would do what it took to get her to trust him completely, even if it meant waiting in silence for an eternity.

Feeling his face flush at his own thoughts, Akito licked his suddenly dry lips as he averted his eyes to the window nearby, '_what is happening to me…why do I suddenly feel so worried and so scared, what is this?!_'

Minutes passed as they both refrained from moving or talking, but as a half hour went by the silence had become too much to bare.

Steeling himself, Akito opened his mouth only to clamp it shut when Tohru's low voice filled the room, it was so low that Akito had to strain his ears just to hear it.

"I didn't say goodbye, I had been up late the night before and had missed her when she left to go to work. The accident happened in a matter of seconds and in those seconds, she died...I lost her...I was all alone..." trembling with all the emotions that she had bottled up, Tohru sank to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

"She died and I lived...I don't know how long I was there, all I knew was that this was the only way that I could be near her. I didn't eat, I hardly slept and when I did I had nightmares. It was my fault that she was killed and I did nothing to save her, I was to blame..."

Akito felt his body begin to shake as Tohru's pained voice washed over him, no longer was Tohru smiling and kind, no...she was lying on the floor but a few feet away. Her body shook as she curled herself into a ball and Akito felt his gut twist in sympathy.

Knowing that there had to be something he could do to comfort her, Akito rose to his feet and walked over to her still trembling form, kneeling behind her Akito slowly stretched out a hand and brushed the back of her head gently. When this didn't seem to work, Akito knew that he'd have to do the one thing that he had never done in his life.

Gripping Tohru's shoulder's Akito turned her to face him and lifted her as gently as he could, taking a deep breath he slowly encircled her in his arms and pulled her against his chest, hugging her.

But as soon as their bodies touched, both Tohru and Akito felt something stir in their blood as a light began to slowly engulf them, within moments the light had become phantom flames that danced around them both.

Tohru was confused and as she looked to Akito for an answer she saw something that nearly made her heart stop. From Akito's back, a pair of pitch black wings had sprouted and their tips were the color of flame.

Akito must have heard her gasp because he looked into her eyes and found that she was looking behind him, worried Akito turned and saw his wings, just as Tohru had and it shocked him to the core. '_I transform too? But...how...how is this possible? I thought that I was god, that I only controlled the others, how can I be one of them?_'

Feeling her fingers itch to touch his wings, Tohru gave Akito a pleading look, "m...may I?" His body trembling, Akito felt his face flush as he hesitantly nodded his head in approval.

Smiling softly, Tohru slowly reached out with numb fingers and ran her digits over the right wings feathers. A giggle burbled up in her chest at how smooth it felt to the touch, "it's so soft, I didn't know that you transformed too Akito. Why didn't you tell me?"

Jerking, Akito looked away, feeling anger beginning to knot in the pit of his stomach. "I...I didn't know that I could. You are the first woman that I have ever hugged...no one told me that I was one of the zodiac literally. They are going to pay for this, whoever kept this a secret from me will pay dearly."

Gulping in slight fear at the look that had now entered Akito's eyes, Tohru gripped his shoulder as she flashed him a weary smile, "it's not that bad. I mean, these wings really do suit you Akito. Uh...heh, gomen, I didn't mean to..." Tohru was cut off from her rambling when Akito narrowed his eyes at her.

'_Is she really that ignorant? Doesn't she know what this means? But by the look on her face right now, I guess not..._'

Shifting, Tohru released Akito's shoulder and dropped her hands limply into her lap. She averted her eyes, looking at a wall across the room, not wishing to make Akito any angrier at her than he already was. "I...I'm sorry Akito...it wasn't my place to say anything."

Wincing at the broken and meek sound to Tohru's voice, Akito shifted uncomfortably for a moment, not quite knowing what he was supposed to do at a moment like this. He was after all still new to all this emotion stuff and he didn't want to hurt Tohru's feelings anymore than he had already, but he just couldn't stand to see her so dejected.

"It's alright. I..." sighing, Akito scratched his neck, "I really didn't mind, please, continue Tohru. What else do you think of this new feature of mine?"

'_Please just let his work, I don't know how much more of this I can take._'

Happy that Akito was trying to make her feel better, Tohru turned towards him and saw the slight pink that had begun to tinge his cheeks, which only brought a smile to her lips. Lifting her hand once again, Tohru cupped Akito's cheek this time instead of his wing and ran her thumb in a small circle over his smooth skin.

"I think it shows more of the real you Akito. I know that you have dealt with a lot and that you feel like you are the source of everyone's curse and unhappiness. But Akito, your not." Akito felt the breath leave his body as he looked into Tohru's soft eyes, they were filled to the brim with joy and he found that he just couldn't look away.

"As my mother used to say, 'everyone can be selfish at times, but it is the one's that sacrifice everything for other's, that are truly blessed.' So you see, these wings make you special Akito and nothing can ever take that away from you."

As she paused to let Akito take in her words, Tohru's eyes caught sight of something that was just below Akito's left ear. It was black as the bulk of Akito's feathers and looked to be a tattoo of some sort.

It was shaped liked a phoenix that was curling in on it's self and Tohru couldn't stop herself from brushing her finger's against it. But as soon as her fingers made contact, the black dissolved into flames and the entire building about them began to tremble. It was as if there was an earthquake occurring at that very moment in time.

Akito went stock still as he felt Tohru touch his neck and the feeling that rushed through his whole form made even his very soul cry out for more of that feeling, more of that touch, more of Tohru.

Jerking her hand back in a split second, Tohru was stunned as the earthquake subsided immediately, leaving a thoroughly shocked Tohru with a panting Akito. Just noticing that fact, Tohru sprung into action.

"Akito, are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Bending closer to his heaving form when he had failed to answer her, Tohru pressed the back of her hand to his forehead and found that he was hot to the touch. Feeling worry flood her, Tohru looked about the room and sighted a small water basin.

Hoping there was water in it, Tohru quickly got to her feet and ran over to it. Seeing just a little, Tohru ripped at the sleeve of her uniform and dipped it into the water before hurrying back to Akito's side.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Tohru guided him to where he was lying upon his side with his head in her lap. With this accomplished, Tohru placed the cool cloth on his forehead and ran her hand gently over his wings in an attempt to soothe him.

'_He has a fever and it's all my fault. I must have done something...I shouldn't have let him hug me, none of this would have happened if I hadn't gotten him all stressed out. I'm such a fool..._' "Oh Akito...I'm sorry. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have made you do so much. I am so sorry..."

Akito had heard her words and wanted to comfort her but he was finding it hard to just stay conscious. His head was pounding and his heart, his heart just wouldn't stop beating so hard. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he could almost swear it had something to do with Tohru running her soft and gentle hands over his body.

"It's...alright..." Tohru stilled as Akito's wavering voice reached her ears, "don't...worry...about...it..." unable to say anything more, Akito felt himself drifting off to sleep and in a last burst of energy, he gripped her nearby hand and was out like a light.

Tears of worry and fear filled Tohru's eyes as she gripped Akito's hand back, lacing their finger's together as she gazed down at his now slumbering form, "why Akito? Why me?"

She just couldn't understand why Akito had chosen her to open up to and her to trust, but she was grateful that he had, for it made her feel more alive than she had felt in a long time. '_I don't know what I did to deserve your trust Akito, but I swear that I will never leave you and I will find some way to pay you back for all that you have already done for me._'

Just as she was about to brush some of the stray hair from his face, there was a sudden knock at the door and a voice that caused Tohru to freeze in place, "Akito? Akito, are you in there? Akito!"

It was Hatori and he sounded angry.

* * *

A/N- I hope that you guys enjoied this...because it took me a while to finish. I also had to re-write about half of it twice to get it the way it is.

So please review and I'll do my best to get the next chapt up soon.

Till then...as always...

Ja Ne!


	6. Rooming Troubles

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- Konichiwa! 

First, I'd like to tell you all that I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapt, but it took a great deal to make this chapt just right...sigh...I really need a beta...

Anyway, for those of you who reviewed, Domo Arigato! They have really helped me out a lot, believe me...it's been really hard for me to write at all lately...

For one, never eat at Taco Bell...shudder...their taco's gave me food poisoning! I nearly had to be hospitalized too! But at least I'm feeling better...still have to work...but what can yah do? You have to make a living somehow...

But enough about me! Let's get onto the flick!

Disclaimer- Fruba is not my property, but I do enjoy borrowing the characters from time to time...besides, this story is only a fan based whim... '(T)(T)'

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy Peeps!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Rooming Troubles

Tohru didn't know what to do.

With Akito sick and sleeping, while Hatori continued to bang on the door, Tohru felt panic continue to fill her as well as indecision.

"Damn it Akito! Open the door!"

Sparing one more glance down at Akito's slumbering form and his neatly folded wings, Tohru got to her feet and made her way over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she disengaged the lock and had to jump back to avoid being whacked by the door as it flew open.

Hatori had backed up to ram the door and just as he made to do that, the door gave easily under his weight as it flung open, but it was the feminine cry of surprise that caused him to come to a screeching halt.

Turning towards where the door had slammed against the wall, Hatori's eyes widened when they met the surprised and frightened eyes of Tohru. "Miss. Honda? Where is Akito?"

Tohru averted her eyes at Hatori's questioning look, feeling tears start to fill her eyes as they landed upon Akito's form, Tohru made her way to Akito and knelt at his side. Taking his head into her lap again as she began to gently run her finger's through his midnight hair.

Hatori followed Tohru with his eyes and his heart came to a stuttering halt when they fell upon Akito's slumbering form, his feet guided him forwards until he was standing behind Tohru, his eyes staring disbelievingly down at the pair of phoenix wings that sat folded behind Akito's back.

"What happened?" Flinching at Hatori's low voice, Tohru tried her best to be strong, for Akito's sake at least she needed to be. "We...I mean he...hugged me and this happened." His brows knitting in confusion, Hatori got onto one knee at Tohru's side as he felt Akito's forehead, "but he's burning up and that earthquake earlier...what about that?"

"There is a mark...here...all I did was touch it and...oh Hatori, what am I going to do? I didn't mean to make him sick like this...really I didn't, please, can you help him somehow?" As Tohru spoke, she had tilted Akito's neck and had pointed to the mark that she had mentioned, all the while she was crying and even a couple of her tears had landed upon Akito's peaceful face.

Hatori placed a hand on Tohru's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze in reassurance, "all we can do is let him rest, once he awakens though I will need to administer a couple tests. Until then, it is my job to follow his orders and have Shigure bring all your stuff here, but I do have one question for you Miss. Honda."

Shifting, Tohru looked up over her shoulder and up at Hatori, tears filling her eyes. "Please help me move him, I'm afraid of what will happen if I hug him again...I...I don't want to hurt him." Nodding his head in understanding, Hatori moved around to the front and easily lifted Akito's limp form into his arms, turning he looked down at Tohru and gave her a soft look.

"Come with me, I'll show you where he sleeps." With that said he turned again and started walking, moving towards a hallway that Tohru hadn't seen before. She followed him in silence, all the while praying that Akito would really be alright.

'_If I lost him...I don't know what I'd do..._' Tohru forced herself to push such thoughts to the back of her mind, this wasn't the time or the place to think of such things. Besides, she didn't want to go through all that crap she went through the first two times, she just couldn't take it, not this time.

By the time she had come out of her thoughts, they had reached what Tohru recognized immediately as Akito's bedroom, but it was what the room looked like that had Tohru's heart clenching in pain.

It was black, bathed in nothing but black.

Sparing yet another sympathetic look towards Akito, Tohru hurried over and turned down the sheets, watching closely as Hatori gently placed him in the bed before turning towards Tohru, his eyes hard. "Get in Tohru."

Jerking as if burned, Tohru dropped the edge of the sheet that she had been holding to gape in utter confusion at the man before her. Hatori merely sighed before walking over and gripping Tohru's shoulder, "get into the bed Tohru, I know you don't understand what's happening or why, but he needs you now so please. For me?"

Biting her bottom lip as the full meaning of Hatori's words struck her, Tohru felt her whole body tremble even as her face flushed a pretty red. It was a weird request, but she trusted him.

Nodding her head hesitantly, Tohru slipped off her jacket and handed it to Hatori before she climbed up onto the bed, she then sank immediately into the softness below her, trying to keep her body as far from Akito's as she could.

Noticing this, Hatori nearly groaned. He really didn't want to have to do this, but considering what had happened, it was the only way to rectify the situation. "No Tohru, you have to be touching him at least, or else this won't work."

Flashing Hatori a confused look, Tohru shimmied herself over to where her arm was touching Akito's but that was as far as she would go. "I don't understand Hatori...what is happening to Akito-san, and is it...my fault?"

Shifting under the look Tohru was giving him, Hatori let out a sigh, he really didn't want to tell her but from the look of things, he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Sitting down upon the edge of the bed gently, as not to disturb it's sleeping occupant, Hatori gave Tohru a sympathetic look.

"I am not completely sure of all that is going on myself Tohru, but listen to me...it is very important that you don't leave Akito's side, if you do...it could kill him." Flinching at the look of devastation and fear in Tohru's eyes, Hatori had to force himself to continue.

"Akito has always had the worst of health, as you very well know. But this is partially because of the curse and because of his own lack of activity. As in most that get ill, if they do not remain active or have some sort of healthy activity to participate in, then they will never get better. But with Akito, his biggest problem is himself."

Sighing Hatori started fiddling with one of the buttons on his cuff, '_why does this have to be so hard?_' "What do you mean, '_himself_,' " snapping his head up at Tohru's questioning voice, Hatori just smiled sadly.

"There are people out there that make themselves sick Tohru and I personally believe that Akito is one of them, he is always saying that he was the one that must die and frankly it is starting to get to be too much for me to handle. After all, I can only do so much when the patient doesn't really want to get better. That is where I need your help Tohru."

"Whatever is happening to him, it is because of you and I mean that only in the best of ways. Akito has touched you before but nothing occurred then, so why is it only now? Something has had to have happened to cause such a reaction. I am asking you to help me help him...are you willing to make that sacrifice Tohru?"

Gulping as the magnitude of Hatori's words weighed down on her already tired mind, Tohru let her eyes drift over to Akito's peaceful face and as a final tear slid down her cheek, her eyes slipped closed in acceptance even as she nodded her head in ascent.

Surprised at how quickly she had agreed, Hatori touched her shoulder and flashed her the most comforting smile he could muster at the moment, "thank you Tohru, with your help, we may even find a way to break the curse. Now, go to sleep and first thing in the morning I will explain more, not to mention Akito should awaken by then..."

With that said, Hatori rose and turned to leave, sparing one last glance back at Tohru before exiting the room. '_She has got to be an angel in disguise, how can she give so much, even now? I suppose I shall never know..._'

Tohru shivered in barely held fear as she turned her body to face Akito's, she didn't know if this was such a good idea anymore, after all she had never done anything this straight forward before. Unable to stop herself, Tohru reached out and gripped Akito's hand, entwining their fingers together even as she felt a dark blush burn her cheeks.

'_Is this really the right thing to be doing? I mean...what about the others, they need me too but Akito..._' sighing, Tohru let her eyes drift shut, silently willing herself to sleep. She didn't think she could handle much more of this worrying if she remained conscious.

But as the seconds and minutes ticked by, Tohru found herself unable to completely regret the choice she had made. Because out of all the members of the Sohma family, Akito was the one that needed her the most, even if it was just lying here with him as she was.

Feeling a little better at that thought, Tohru let herself drift off, slowly slipping into a light slumber. This way if Akito stirred at all during the night than she would surely wake and be there for him.

The whole while though, she couldn't help but wonder just what it would be like living with Akito and found herself looking forward to it greatly. And so sleep finally claimed her for the night, leaving the room in utter silence.

* * *

A/N- There we are, the end of another chapt...sorry that it's just a little shorter than the others... 

Kami this can get tiring when you feel like crap! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapt and I'll get to working on the next one...

Till next time...

Ja Ne!


	7. True Or False?

Destiny Brought Us Together

* * *

A/N- 'ello, welcome to the next chapt...this story is starting to wine down to it's end...so I hope you all will still stick with me in this...

Sorry about the wait as well...it's getting harder to just sit down and write...

But I did have something really cool happen though! I met him! Jerry Jewell! Kyou! The Happiness Bunny! Jin! Jimmy! Hell, I even got to hug him!! It was awesome! He's such a nice guy, funny too! I also have pictures!!

If you wish to see them, check out my account on , it's under RyuYoukai! Enjoy peeps!!

Anyway, better get onto the fic...

XP

Disclaimer- Don't own Fruba, wish I did, don't we all?

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 7: True Or False?

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump_

Pounding, constant pounding. That is what had first awoken Akito from his slumber, that and this incredible warmth that seemed to surround him.

_Thump, thump, thump_

'_There it is again, what is that? It's too soft to be knocking, but too steady to be rain, what could it possibly..._' his thoughts trailed off when he felt something shift against him, something that wasn't there before.

_Thump, thump, thump_

Slowly, Akito let his eyes drift open only to have them snap shut a second later. What he had seen had been enough to insure two things. One, there was another person in his bed and two, said person was a female. That he was very sure of.

It seemed that this female had him held against her chest, his face pressed against one of her breasts while her arms remained wrapped about his back.

_Thump, thump, thump_

That noise could only be the beating of her heart, which only deepened the question in his mind. Who was this girl and just where was Tohru?

Off to his side he vaguely heard footsteps and tried to turn his head to see who it was, but the hold about him was too strong.

"Good morning Akito, don't worry and don't move, you might wake her and I don't want her feeling embarrassed." Gritting his teeth when the voice registered, Akito made to rip himself free when a hard and strong hand gripped his shoulder, holding him firmly still.

"What did I tell you Akito, Tohru needs her rest. Especially after what happened yesterday, she's been so worried about you that it took her forever to fall asleep, so please, just this once. Do what I say."

His eyes blew wide even as his attention focused wholly upon the girl next to him, '_Tohru? What is she doing here?! Why is she in my bed, why?_'

Determined to get an answer, Akito turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Hatori, "why is she in my bed Hatori and what are you doing in here?"

Shaking his head, Hatori sat down upon the edge of the bed.

"Akito, do you remember anything from last night, anything at all?"

Blinking at such an odd question, he tilted his head even as he struggled into an almost sitting position. Tohru was still plastered to his side and he was loath to wake her. "What the hell are you getting at Hatori?!"

"Just that you sprouted wings and the entire household shook, not to mention you fell ill moments later," Hatori's voice was monotone as he spoke, he didn't have time to explain everything all over again.

Narrowing his eyes as his own memories of the previous night returned to him, Akito felt something in the pit of his stomach twist at the thought that he might not be anything but a member of the zodiac. That feeling disappeared immediately though, the moment he felt Tohru shift against his shoulder.

And then a thought struck him, one that scared him more than anything else in his life did. '_No, it...it can't be, can it?_'

His eyes drifted down to Tohru's slumbering face, his face going pale as he watched a soft smile curl her lips, "it can't be true...Hatori...what do you know about this and I want the truth."

Hearing a low chuckle, Akito growled, "don't laugh at me!"

Shaking his head, Hatori reached around Akito and gently began to unwind Tohru from him, she groaned a little but didn't wake up as Hatori finally freed Akito.

"Get up and follow me. Now."

Akito shivered at the firm tone of voice that Hatori had, or was it because Tohru's warmth no longer surrounded him? He couldn't be sure, so he just did as Hatori had said, determined to get some answers.

After leaving his chambers and returning outside once again, Akito continued to follow Hatori to his office, opening the door he motioned Akito inside before shutting the door behind them and locking the door tight.

Once inside, Akito noticed a few things that seemed familiar stacked about Hatori's desk, on closer inspection he realized that it was Tohru's things. Apparently he'd taken the liberty of fetching her things while they'd been sleeping.

Walking around his desk, Hatori sat down in his chair and dropped a book upon the table before him, a book entitled, '_The Chinese Zodiac: The Myths, the Facts, and the Legends._'

Akito took one look at it before locking eyes with Hatori, "alright, I followed you, now tell me the truth. What is really going on here?"

Sighing, Hatori leant back in his chair, "its rather simple Akito. After what happened I did a little searching and I believe I've found the answer, I don't know how else to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. You were adopted Akito, even your '_mother_' doesn't know."

Feeling as if the ground was being pulled out from underneath him, Akito began to topple, only to have Hatori catch a hold of his arm thus keeping him standing...somewhat.

His mind was in a whirl as he tried to make sense of what Hatori had just told him, "I...I don't get it...if I was adopted and I'm not really a Sohma, then does that mean that I'm not..."

Realizing exactly what Hatori was getting at and just what that meant for him, Akito's face grew a pasty white even as he sank to the floor, his limbs unable to hold him up any longer. '_I hope I'm wrong...but is it really that bad..._'

"It's her, that's what you're getting at, she's the one not me. She's...Kami."

* * *

A/N- And that's a wrap on this chapt!

Yeah, I know, bad cliffy, but damn, I couldn't help it!

Anyway, I'm still trying to get a chapt for each of my stories up, so please stay patient, I am really trying...

The next chapt is underway, I am trying to get it going, believe me...

And I have a reason for having this story take this turn, you'll all see why soon enough.

Until then, keep reviewing and reading!

Ja Ne!


End file.
